A Rattata As A Mate
by Pokemance
Summary: Contains: pokephilia , female rattata.
1. Chapter 1: a pair of lovers

Hi , i'm Mark and i'm 20 , i love pokemon and well it started when i went to capture my rattata...

It was after i got from work , i always wanted to fuck a pokemon , i know im a horrible person but i went to the woods near my house with one pokeball a guy gave me , at the time i didn't know but it was a master ball , once i spoted a pokemon i would throw myself at it to imobilize it and check if it was female , and after a couple of hours a rattata ,the most beautiful one i ever seen apeared and it was a female one , i sneaked until the pokemon was only inches infront of me , then she just turned belly up and she spread her back legs showing me her amazing entrance, i didn't hesitate and throwed my pokeball and her and ran home like my life depended on it, i poped the rattata out of the pokeball and fell asleep...

"Man how was it ?" , said my co-worker Adolf, and when i say co-worker i say it lightly as he is more my friend than a co-worker," how was it?" , i snaped back to reality and answered "well we didn't do it, yet" Adolf then responded " i still remember when i did it with Sophie , and now i'm a father" i look at the egg that's always on his back and respond to him " you had that egg on your back since i first met you it has been 4 years , don't you think it's a bad egg ?" he looked at me and smilled "even if it is it's still my responsability to take care of it" he looks around "soo where is your rattata ?" i look at the clock and then scream "shit i forgot about her, got to go Adolf , thanks for covering me ", when i was leaving the daycare he said "don't forget what i thought you" and i answered "okay" .

Now at my place i rush to my bedroom , and put the rattata belly up on the bed , she blushed but i don't know why, i the start to pet her neck and starting to slowly go down until i get to her privates, once i got there i could see that she was already wet, i then started my search for her bump as Adolf said to me, and after a few rubs on the top part of her fur filled bottom i found it and proceeded to massage it .

Minutes passed by , i wanted to go to the next level so i started to unbuckle my pants, dropped my boxers and started to rub my piston on her waterfall, she was moaning like there was no tomorrow but when i tried to put it in she kicked me away , making me fall backwards on to the floor what was that for? i look at the bed to see that she was sitting there , still blushing, as she saw that i was looking at her she said *humf* and turned her head to the side,not knowing why she was acting like this i said" you are mad that i left you here alone , aren't you?" the pokemon nodded "well then let me make it up to you ..."

I pulled both my boxers and pants up and got back on top of her but not for long as i soon grabed her behind and put her on my lap upside down and started playing why her bump as she started to moan once more, then she made a sound which made me worried so , while getting her head close to mine i said "did i hurt you ? Sorry if i ..." as she saw me get closer and she only hugged my neck aswell as kissed me , we, i was still shocked,both glazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment , then i resumed to pleasure her bump , she started to trebble soon after i began and decided to kiss me again , this time it wasn't only a plain kiss as we played with each other's tongues untill we collaped of exaustion

 **Pokemance: what you think? should i continue this story or just drop it?**


	2. Chapter 2: breaking bed

**" _Guardian Sage:It has potential. I say go for it._ "- any request?**

The morning came aswell as rattata," i couldn't believe we played all night" i said to adolf,"i couln't believe that i cared for her pleasure" adolf responds "maybe you started to like her?" i then said " i guess i never have been alone with a girl before, i know she's a pokemon but still, i don't know i just want to make her orgasm , i can still smell her womanly fluids" i start to drool creeply "they had a sitrus like smell" a few hours of me drooling and staring at the wall passed (the daycare is doesn't have alot of customers) out of the blue adolf says to me "why don't you try and taste her fluids? She might like it " i then ran home "don't worry i cover for you, and don't mind that i'm also your boss!"

In the largest sound possible i arrive home go into the kitchen and cook a meal put some candles on the table and turn off the lights, "hey rattata, dinner is ready!" i scream so she hears me , she quickly came from my room and stops , with her eyes brighting up, and stares at the dinning table and the romantic set up, "this is my thank you for last nig..." she jumps into my lap and kisses me, i starred at her amazing brown eyes as i started to cuddle her tail and head, i then broke the kiss and whispered into her ear "i have some plans for that after the meal...my love" she blushed as i put her in her chair, she couldn't use her arms to eat so i ended up mouth feeding her, she was almost shining red from the attention.

After the meal was well rested in our stomach's, i started to kiss her and cuddling her ,from her purple head ,that was smaller than mine , to her waterfall like vagina as i got her on my lap and carried her to my bed, as soon as we got there she droped from lap and got belly up on my bed i passed my hand on her 4 pairs of nipples as she started to moan, then all of the sudden she screamed her name as her woman hood jet sprayed the floor with her fluids, her body was pulsating , she then grabs the sides of her pussy and spreads it , inviting me in, i dropped my head on to her pussy and started licking , she couldn't believe i was doing that to her as her eye's oppened as much as they could and just stared at me i then started to insert my tongue into her still pulsating pussy, she now moaned while still looking at me , i started to insert my tongue more and more until i hit something i couldn't figure out what it was but she kicked my head away, it was then that i realised "you're a virgin... aren't you?" she nodded her head saying "yes", i started to unbuckle my pants soon my piston was bare and ready, i started to rub it on her.

She then jumped at me scaring me "sorry if you don't want it i wont do it" she was on my lap as i stood straight in from of my bedshe burried her head on my chest and started lowering her weight on me as i slowly started to go inside of her , i grabbed her buttcheeks to get her more support , moments later i felt the tip of my dick coliding with her hymen, she then looked at me shaking and blushing, i then just slamed myself fully inside of her, she yelled her name as our crouches were rubbing against each other , she slowly tained the floor with small drips of blood, "i'm going to start to move" i whisper at her , she grabs my shirt with her paws and looks at me to which i respond "i will take it slow, it's my first time too, and i'm lucky i am doing it with you my love ,i wouldn't do it with nobody else" she rubbed her head on my chest as my head was to far away to kiss, i start to move slowly "haah... you're soo tight and warm" i started to rise the rythm of my piston pumps as we both moaned on eastasy of pleasure, after a short while the room was filled with *pant* sounds made from the sweat and woman fluids slaming between our crouches.

It wouldn't take long untill we would cum soo i start to pull out , she then looks at me with her love filled brown eyes of her as she slams me fully inside again, that hard hump did it for both of us, she started clamping on me as the tip of my dick slamed inside of her uterus and started spraying jets of my seed as i continued puming slowly, then in the peek of the orgasm i when as deep as i could slaming the tip of my dick against the backend wall of her uterus making my dick be fully inside of her uterus while she clamped me inside and didn't let go

Moments passed by as she let go of my dick and i flacid out of her releasing a pool of blood and semen onto the floor below me.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Break and the Bad Egg

**Kaiser Bill-"Why Adolf?"- Well his an old character of mine from "The Support of a life time"(my first fanfic) to which this is a official sequel to, ever wanted to know were the egg came from?**

"Ratata, mi amore" i said as i entered my house, Ratata and i have been closer than ever, however she seems a bit off...

At the Daycare, Pokemon orgies were common, so one day i decided to bring my Ratata, she loves me, i think, but she... she could've just been in heat...she always got really wet when i captured her... i guess this is a way of me being sure, she has been a little down lately...

"Hey Ratata wanna go to work with me..." she was bleeding from her pussy, as she noticed were i was staring she sit up and try to distract me, it didn't work i brought it to the pokecenter and got a appointment, it turns out Ratata had a natural abortion that also caused a uterus infection, Ratata looked sad, I looked at her and said "why didn't you tell me?" Ratata started to cry, she looks at the window, and starts running towards it, as she gets near it she jumps off, we were in the fourth floor the fall was going to be fatal.

As she was falling I grab her and curl up into a ball, falling into my right arm it breaks on impact, Ratata opens her eyes and sees me holding her, while struggling to keep conscious I say to her "I-I-I'm… not… mad...at-t...you...swe...ety...we're...are...in...this...toge...ther...", I faint Ratata shakes me but stops when she sees my right arm broken and blood come out of a deep cut I had on my arm.

I wake up on the "for humans" side of the pokecenter, Ratata was there, tears of joy fill her eyes I look around and see Adolf standing there with his Milktank, I try to stand up but Ratata jumps on my lap, then Adolf says "you've broken your arm, the pain was to severe so doctors decided to keep you in a coma, it has passed a month since then, doctors, after 3 days, tried to wake you up but failed, it seemed like you never would wake up,… but Ratata stayed here all of this time waiting for you to wake up… and now you did, your muscles need to recover from the coma so you need therapy that's why my sweet Sophie is here" Milktank starts to dance soon my body felt warm.

It has passed 1 day since then… I am back at home with my Ratata, she is ever soo happy around me but… I know that she blames herself for my injury, I'm worried she might try it again, I go to my bed room she is sitting on the window staring at the world below, I pull her from it, she looks at me she was crying, I kiss her, her tears didn't stop, when I broke the kiss she still looked sad, it was then that hit me…

I put her belly up on the bed, she is surprised by my decision but soon she moans and looks down, I was licking her entrance, she sighs, a faint smile soon appeared on her face, I grabbed her by her shoulders as I align my tip with her entrance, I get my tip in but she flinches, I press my tip deeper inside of her, soon I reached her cervix, she was blushed, her pussy was tighter than her first time and more wet too, I arched my back and kissed her.

Minutes of petting each others bodies passed by, slowly I moved in and out of her, she moaned every time my tip touched her cervix, I put one of my thumbs on her lower nipples, Ratata now moaning with her mouth wide open and with enough volume to out do a exploud, I came inside of her, her moan turns into a pleasured scream, my tip half in through her cervix her small belly expands as it gets filled with my seed, she locked me in.

Her belly filled with my cum was as big as her head, I flaccid out of her Ratata only moaned, I flip her on her side and hug her before falling asleep.

Next day her body was different, her nipples had grown to eight breasts, as she notices I'm a wake she hugs me as her breasts were squished between us they let out milk, I say to her "you are definitely pregnant now" we both laugh.

I got to work and tell Adolf the good news, he decides to close the Daycare and we throw a party at my house.

It has passed a year since then, both me and Ratata are happy with our daughter Sara and her sister Ana, we had twins, Adolf and Sophie's egg turned out to be a bad egg but they got passed it and now they have a small Milktank of their own.

Anyways I have to go it's sleep over night and they are soon to arrive…

The End.


End file.
